


Edit History

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [35]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An edit war breaks out on Alcor's page in a demonology wiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edit History

Revision history

**Main:Alcor**

**Section:Summary**

**11/08/26 00:00 GMT to 11/09/26 00:00 GMT**

===Revision at 11/08/26 09:38 GMT by ang3lfck===

Alcor the Dream Bender is one of the strongest demons in the world, if not thestrongest. Though some report him having a soft spot for children and amateur summoners, many have fallen victim to his wrath for reasons both major and minor. Summon him at your own risk.

===Revision at 11/08/26 11:19 GMT by Darkfury===

Alcor the  **Dreambender** is one of the strongest demons in the world, if not the strongest. Though some  **who have made deals with Alcor** report  **the demon** having a soft spot for children and amateur summoners, many have fallen victim to his wrath for reasons both major and minor. Summon him at your own risk.

**Edit note: May require further clarification.**

===Revision at 11/08/26 14:40 GMT by Turnip===

Alcor the Dreambender is one of the strongest demons in the world, if not the strongest. Though some who have made deals with Alcor report th **at the**  demon **has**  a soft spot for children and amateur **s** , **he has also caused the death and torture of many for various reasons**. Summon him at your own risk.

**Edit note: I think this wording flows better.**

===Revision at 11/08/26 18:03 GMT by GlitterStar===

Alcor the Dreambender is  **a giant dork who sneezes like a kitten. Seriously. Have you heard him sneeze? It’s hilarious! And even though he looks kind of scary, he’s really just a big old teddy bear.**

===Revision at 11/08/26 18:15 GMT by Alcor618===

Alcor the Dreambender is  **an extremely powerful demon who is not to be trifled with by mere mortals, or in fact by anybody.**

**Edit note: I know you’re reading this. Yes, it includes you.**

===Revision at 11/08/26 18:20 GMT by GlitterStar===

Alcor the Dreambender is  **a powerful demon who will crush his enemies into a pulp, blah blah blah, but he’s ALSO a giant dork. Who sneezes like a kitten.**

**Edit note: You know it’s true.**

===Revision at 11/08/26 18:27 GMT by Woman_Scorned===

Alcor the Dreambender is  **one of the strongest demons in the world, if not the strongest. Though some** **who have made deals with Alcor report that the demon has a soft spot for children and amateurs, he has also caused the death and torture of many for various reasons. Summon him at your own risk.**

**Edit note: Recent revisions indicate potential attack by spammers/trolls. Page may need to be locked.**

===Revision at 11/08/26 18:53 GMT by GlitterStar===

Alcor the Dreambender is one of the strongest demons in the world, if not the strongest. Though some who have made deals with Alcor report that the demon has a soft spot for children and amateurs, **and that he sneezes like a kitten,**  he has also caused the death and torture of many for various reasons. Summon him at your own risk.

===Revision at 11/08/26 19:10 GMT by Prophetess===

Alcor the Dreambender is one of the strongest demons in the world, if not the strongest. Though some who have made deals with Alcor report that the demon has a soft spot for children and amateurs, that he sneezes like a kitten,  **and that he has an absurdly large sweet tooth,**  he has also caused the death and torture of many for various reasons. Summon him at your own risk.

===Revision at 11/08/26 19:16 GMT by Alcor618===

Alcor the Dreambender is one of the strongest demons in the world, if not the strongest, **and**  he has caused the death and torture of many for various reasons. Summon him at your own risk.

**Edit note: Really? Both of you? Knock it off already!**

===Revision at 11/08/26 19:21 GMT by Prophetess===

Alcor the Dreambender is one of the strongest demons in the world, if not the strongest,and he has caused the death and torture of many for various reasons. Summon him  **if you need somebody to hang out with, but only after preparing ample supplies of sweets.**

**Edit note: Nah, I think I’ll keep going, thanks.**

===Revision at 11/08/26 19:28 GMT by GlitterStar===

Alcor the Dreambender is one of the strongest demons in the world, if not the strongest,and he has caused the death and torture of many for various reasons. Summon him if you need somebody to hang out with  **or help around the house** , but only after preparing ample supplies of sweets.

**Edit note: And speaking of helping around the house, you could use to do the dishes.**

===Revision at 11/08/26 19:42 GMT by Andromeda===

Alcor the Dreambender is  **one of the strongest demons in the world, if not the strongest. Though some** **who have made deals with Alcor report that the demon has a soft spot for children and amateurs, he has also caused the death and torture of many for various reasons. Summon him at your own risk.**

**Edit note: Troll attack noted. (Thanks for the heads-up, Woman_Scorned.) All involved users have been banned. Page locked.**


End file.
